


Once Upon A Time

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis is the Fairy God Mother, Cinderella AU, Harry and Niall are the Step Brothers, Liam is Cindy, M/M, Paul is the Mom, Zayn is Prince Charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Of course that's the title.

"Liam! Have you finished cleaning the stairs!?" His step father, Paul, called out.

"Yes." Liam wailed back.

"Then make dinner! My precious babies arent getting any younger! They’re starving!" 

"Of course." He muttered going into the kitchen where Mr. PuffykinsMcSkittens was. 

He hissed when Liam passed by before continuing to lick at the milk in his bowl.  
Liam sighed and pushed his curls back behind his eyes, dusting off his ratty old ripped apron. 

"One day, I’ll be out of here." He reminded himself as he opened the fridge and began to make dinner for his family.

His mother, Karen, decided to marry Paul a couple years after his biological father, Geoff, passed away. Karen died a few moths ago, something with her heart and problems. And so he was forced to live with his step father and two equally annoying step brothers.

The doorbell ran through the house and Liam paused what he was doing do he could rush over and open it.

"Uh, can I help you sir?" Liam asked.

A big body built in all black stood in front of the door. Liam could see a white beautiful carriage behind him.

He cleared his throat, “Prince Zayn is having a masquerade birthday ball tonight.” He handed a slim gold envelope towards Liam.

"Thank you!" Liam called after the man stepped to leave. "Father!" Liam said coming back into the house.

"What is it!? I’m busy! Where’s dinner!?" Paul grumbled. 

"A letter came from Prince Zayn, he’s having a ball tonight for his birthday. A mask ball." Liam handed the message to his father.

"Harold! Niall! Get ready, you’re going to a ball tonight! The princes ball!" Paul yelled enthusiastic. 

"What! We got invited to a-"

"Holy shit! I can’t wait I’m going to make Zayn fall in lo-"

"He’s going to fall in love with m-"

"No! M-

"Me! Me and only m-"

"Shut up Niall! He’s going t-"

"Both of you quit your bickering! He can marry both of you." Paul clapped his hands together.

"But father! We need something to wear! Nothing in my closet will be appreciated in Zayn’s sight!" Harry whined.

"Oh! We have those nice blue blazers and suits!" Paul said excitingly as he dragged Harry and Niall to get them.

Liam sighed dreadfully, of course he wouldn’t be able to go. He continued washing some dishes and watching out the window as a bluebird sang his heart out. A minute later another bluebird landed on the tree branch and cuddled up to the male one. Why couldnt love be that simple for Liam? A small, simple, song and BAM a husband. No, but life was never that easy for Liam.

Never.

~*~*~*~

"Liam! Make sure to clean my bedroom again, iron Harry’s clothes, organize Niall’s mini fridge in his room, and clean up that attic. We’ll be back in, I’m not sure how long after the prince picks my sweet little babies. Bye bye." Paul’s voice filled the air as Liam watched them leave through the door and into a red carriage. 

"Right, leave me here to clean your cruddy shit." Liam mumbled closing the door.

"Who are you talking to?" A more high pitched voice said.

"Ah!" Liam squealed looking at a man with stripes and frizzled, tossed, hair. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my house!?"

"Relax a little bud. I’m your fairy god father." He said calmly.

"Don’t you mean fairy god mother?" Liam asked.

"No, I’m a boy.. At least.. I think I am. Hold on, let me check," The boy held up a finger before lifting the front of his pants and looking down and snapping it back to his thigh, "Yep. Father."

"And, your here because?" Liam asked.

"Well duuuhh, I’m here to do my bippity boppity boo shit and vuala! You’ll be magnificent enough to go to the ball!" 

"Ok um sir, this way is the door. I think your a little lost, did you hit your head anywhere? How did you get in here?" Liam asked slowly.

"I’m not crazy!" He protested. 

"You must be because people like me don’t go to balls held by the prince."

"Come on! Just let me do my magic, yeah!?" He whined.

"What’s your name?"

"My names Louis. And I know your Liam. Just stand still ok. Let’s get rid of your ugly dirty clothes." Louis snorted.

Liam looked down at his wardrobe. A brown shirt that he was pretty sure was white when he got it, a darker brown colored shorts that hang loose on his legs, and shoes that had way too many holes then needed.

"Bippity, boopity, BOO!" Louis yelled and Liam shut his eyes.

Once Liam found the bravery to open his big wide eyes he stared at Louis before looking down back at his, what expected to be ratty clothes, that were now black pants with a matching jacket and a white shirt underneath. 

"Are we really doing this?" Liam asked.

"Yep. Here’s your tie," Louis said putting a purple tie on Liam’s shirt, "and your mask." Louis applied a white and gold mask to Liam’s face.

"It’s nice." Liam commented.

"It’s made just for you."

"What do you mean?"

"It’s made especially to fit your face and your face only. If I try it on, it won’t stay. Only on you." Louis explained.

"I’m really going?" 

"Yes! Don’t complain. It took me a lot to come here."

"What am I going to go in?"

"Beats me.. Doesnt your father own like 3 carriages? They took the red, meh get another one."

Alright, I’ll go. But only to see what the prince looks like.”

"Yes yes no go darling. Work your outfit gurlfriend, rock it, do whatever with it. OH! AND DONT FORGET TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE BEFORE 12 BECAUSE MY MAGIC WILL GO AWAY!"

Louis wasnt sure if Liam heard that.

~*~*~*~

Liam entered the ball slowly, walking through the door, seeing everyone wearing these fancy masks with the most elegant designs and watching some people dance and others talking. He could already see a lot of people muttering about where or who the prince could be. 

He decided to keep his cost clear and simple and just walked over to the table full of treats and goodies, although he wasn’t very hungry, he picked up a cupcake and lightly licked the icing. 

Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around slowly to be met with hazel-honey glazed eyes behind a black and gold mask. His hair in a quiff and a black tinted suits with a red tie. He giggled slightly.

"You have icing, right, right there." The man said.

Liam blushed, “Wh-Where..I.” Liam wiped the back of his hand on his chin.

"No, no. Here." The man used his thumb to light rub it just below Liam’s bottom lip and wipe off the frosting.

"T-Thank you." Liam blushed again.

"Would you like to dance?" The man asked out of nowhere, holding out his hand.

"Oh, oh no. I-I don’t know how."

"I’ll teach you, come on, please?" The man asked.

"Yeah, o-ok." Liam said placing his hand in the other man’s and putting the cupcake down.

The man led him to the middle of the dance floor just when a slow song came on. Liam looked around and watched as the other people got closer to the partner, there chests touching each other. He took in a deep breath and stepped close to the masked man.

"Good, now put your arms around my neck." The man said.

Liam looked at him through his own white mask and did as so while the mystery man put his own arms around Liam’s waist.

"And swing your hips real slow and that’s it." He said, a smile growing on his face when Liam stumbled to keep a steady movement. "So, come to the prince yeah?" He asked.

"Maybe to ju-just catch a glimpse of him.. Never seen him before." Liam said avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Yeah? Your not here to see if he’ll be willing to marry you?"

"No, of course not.. Even if I wanted to, he would never fall for someone like me."

"Why not? You seem like a really sweet guy, and you have an adorable nose. That’s what the Prince’s fetish is."

"Sweet guys?" Liam asked.

"No, noses." 

"Oh well, my nose isn’t cute. Broke it when I was 14. It’s ugly. Besides, the prince doesnt want me."

"You never know. Do you know anyone here?" He asked suspiciously. 

"My step brothers Harry and Niall are here. The prince will probably pick one of them."

"Why do you say that?"

"Harry’s got these wonderful curls and he’s got shiny emerald eyes. Niall’s got glowing skin and his accent is to die for." Liam sighed.

"And? Your hair is curly too, and your eyes are a beautiful shade of caramel. Your skin may not glow because your not pale, you’ve got perfect tan skin, and your accent is to die for as well."

Liam blushed a bright red, “Thank y-you. It’s nice to get a complement for once.” He sighed and looked up into the man’s eyes. It looked like he was.. Waiting? for something. “Oh! Oh, oh right. I mean, I didnt think-You should know your better looking than me. I didnt think I needed t-“

"No, you didnt. I just, the prince does think your beautiful."

"How would you know?" Liam asked.

"Because. I am, the prince." He said removing his mask.

Liam gasped.

"Please, let me take your mask off." Prince Zayn asked.

When Liam didn’t say anything, Zayn put his finger tips slowly under Liam’s pearl white mask about to remove it when..

Ding Ding Ding, the clock in the tower struck midnight.

"Oh my god! I have to go! I’m so sorry, your majesty!" Liam yelled as his mask came off but he ran just in time before Zayn could take a peek at his /hideous/ face.

He ran out of the palace. and ran and ran until he was far away from the palace. In a second, a flash before his eyes, the suit was gone and it was replaced with his olden clothes. 

The mask, the prince, the dance, the clock. What a strange night.

~*~*~*~

"Liam! Liam! Wake up! Now!" Liam heard Paul shout.

"Wh-What? I-Huh?" Liam mumbled, whipping dry drool from his chin.

"Prince Zayn is here. Hide, I dont want him to see you. You know where to go."

"Why is he here?" Liam panicked.

"I dont know. I’ll distract him and you go to the door behind the stairs. Come on." Paul ordered.

Liam got up and followed slowly as Harry and Niall fought over the rights.

"IT’S MY MASK!"

"NO IT WAS MINE!"

Liam raised and eyebrow, what mask? He looked over to Zayn who was watching with his eyebrows furrowed and balancing the mask Liam was wearing yesterday tightly in his hand.

"My prince, honestly. It had to be either Harry or Niall. No one else lives here." Paul said and Liam creeped into the small closet behind the stairs where they kept storage.

"Listen, the boy I spoke to said Harry and Niall were his step brother. It couldnt have been one of them. Besides, he had short brown hair." Zayn scoffed.

"It was me!" Liam heard Harry yelled, "I was wearing a wig!"

"He had brown eyes."

"I was wearing contacts!"

"I don’t believe you! Guards, search the entire house. Don’t leave a single centimeter unsearched. I’m going to find him." Zayn growled moving Paul aside.

"My prince, why would I lie to you!? There is no one in this house but me, Harry, and Niall." Paul tried.

"No, there’s not. He’s here, I know it. I’m going to find him, and when I do, I’ll have you all thrown in the dungeon for lying to me." Zayn snapped.

"My pri-"

"Quiet!" Zayn yelled keeping still.

Liam held his breath to stay quiet as well.

"Guards! Search upstairs, now! I’ll take down here." Zayn said.

"There’s no one el-"

"Shut up! I’m going to find him."

"Why is he so important to you, my prince."

"I don’t know. He was different then everyone else. He’s the one I want to marry. Someone like him." Zayn chocked out.

Liam couldn’t hold it in, he stepped out of the closet and turned the stairs to meet eye contact with Prince Zayn.

"You." Zayn whispered.

"Um, hi." Liam mumbled.

"Liam!" Paul snapped.

"Liam." Zayn repeated, "I love it." Zayn stepped closer and held out the mask to Liam, "Try is on." He commanded.

Liam grabbed it gently and put it on his face and it stayed. He watched Zayn’s expression gracefully before removing the material.

"Um, I’m sorry, I had to, erm, go yesterday." 

"Doesn’t matter." Zayn came closer.

"This is the real me though," Liam waved his hand around signalling to his cheeks full with dust and hair mused with dirt, "Not the guy from last night."

"Doens’t matter." Zayn repeated caressing Liam’s cheek in one hand and the other attaching to his hip.

"It.. It doesnt?" Liam asked.

"Course not. It’s what’s on the inside that counts." Zayn said, "Your beautiful either way."

"But you deserve someone with dimples or cute accents.."

"No, you deserve someone who will care for you and love you forever. That will be me. That is, if you wish to be my husband?"

"I can’t say no to a Prince." Liam smiled.

"Knew you couldnt. Guards!" Zayn called as they all immediately rushed down, "Take these three to the dungeons. I’ve found him." Zayn nodded his head to Liam.

The guards nodded and escorted Paul, Harry, and Niall outside.

"Liam." Zayn said.

"Yes, Zayn?" Liam asked.

"I’m going to kiss you." Zayn said timidly.

"O-Ok." Liam turned beet red.

Zayn leaned in and captured Liam’s lips right on target. It got steamy in a matter of seconds, when Liam’s hands flew to Zayn’s hair to tug at them softly and Zayn moving his hands from Liam’s cheek and hip to cup his ass and squeeze it lovingly. Their tongues danced a saucy tango that neither of them experienced before. One more bite from Zayn to Liam’s already swollen bottom lip and both boys pulled away.

"Leeyum." Zayn said teasingly.

"Yes?" Liam asked.

"Your nose is adorable."

"So I’ve heard."

**Author's Note:**

> More of my Tumblr works because I forgot I had to post these up.  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Kik: @Camila_Ziam22


End file.
